<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Employee Negotiations by Henriwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026664">Employee Negotiations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henriwrites/pseuds/Henriwrites'>Henriwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viticalia Canon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Slavery, Space Facism, Vette and Viticalia take some time to feel each other out before truly becoming family, for now they'll just have to figure out how to work together, general references to Imperial culture, negotiating a working relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henriwrites/pseuds/Henriwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The vendor was looking at Vette like he was waiting for her to be run through, even though Viticalia had said it with a completely even tone. Vette could only hold very, very still, and hope that it would allow her to blend in with the very drab Imperial decor. Viticalia only continued looking through his wares. “Call me when you’ve finished shopping. The comm channel isn’t limited, and you’re free to use it, by the way, although it will notify me and stop transmission if you attempt to contact anyone with the Republic and it is monitored. Do with that what you will.”</p>
<p>She deliberately did not make eye contact with Viticalia or the terrified vendor, who was clearly expecting a lightsaber to come out at any second and that he would soon be cleaning her up off his products. “Okay then. Call you in a few hours. Got it.”</p>
<p>Viticalia and Vette negotiate...well what do you call a former slave given free access to her former master's credit card without employee benefits? It's going to take them both some time to figure this all out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viticalia Canon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Employee Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought a good way to introduce Viticalia might be through Vette's eyes after they leave Korriban. I'll probably add a chapter or two more, and keep things organized by universe/series lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment they stepped off the shuttle, the Sith stopped, and Vette put on the brakes before she ran into her back. She peered around a little, skittering to the side to keep out of the way of anyone else exiting the shuttle. The group they’d left Korriban with was mostly Sith, Imperial military, and slaves, and the first two were more than willing to move her out of their way less than gently. The third group was following the same plan for survival she was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Sith was frowning, chin tendrils twitching as she scanned the docking bay, and folding her hands behind her back. She seemed to be looking for something, but Vette wasn’t sure what. Before she could figure it out her Sith started walking again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooooo...where are we going?” She took quick steps to keep pace, doing her best to try and stay in her shadow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to go schedule a shuttle to Dromund Kaas, and take quarters until then. Or I am anyhow.” She looked back over her shoulder, eyes like molten rock as she tore into Vette with them. She flinched and swallowed. “Vette, was it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t really blame the Sith for forgetting her name after how busy the last few days had been, and the way they’d met. “Uh, yeah. And what, your name is My Lord, I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This Sith grinned a little, but her lips covered the sharp teeth Vette had seen bared in the tomb, and she was a little grateful for her seeming good humour. “My name is Viticalia Volcatius. You may call me Viticalia, if you like. I grew out of having people remind me of titles a long time ago.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Viticalia then. Pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. We very nearly match.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That the sort of thing you’re into?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viticalia laughed, shaking her head. “Here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was handed the shock collar controls, and gaped for a moment, pausing in her steps and then running to catch up with her Sith. “Uh, wait what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have the right equipment to remove your collar yet, but I thought you might like to have that in the meantime. There should be a vendor here somewhere I can get the equipment from. I assume you don’t have any of the belongings that were taken from you on Korriban?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...no. Pretty sure they burnt half of it…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. Well, there are plenty of shops on fleet. We’ll need to get you clothes, new weapons, possibly a passport so you can go where you like. Those blasters won't last much longer.” Viticalia was still walking, hands hooked idly on her belt, and Vette watched as Imperials left and right moved aside for her and bowed as she passed by. “I’ll have a shuttle set up for you after I’ve made my arrangements to get to Dromund Kaas. Where would you like to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Woah, slow down.” She sped around to stop in front of Viticalia and the Sith stopped on a heel. She ignored the confusion of the people around them. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not partial to slaves. Once we’ve gotten you enough supplies to subsist on for a little while, and that collar removed, you’re free to go where you wish.” Viticalia’s gaze was shadowed by her brows, gentled almost. “I do not intend to hold you to my service.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did the mental math quickly, figuring out her odds. “Listen, that sounds great and all, but from what I've heard, you guys are getting ready for war again. And I don’t necessarily wanna be caught in the middle. So...how about this. I...work for you for now, and you give me some protection from your fellow Sithy associates, and we’ll see how this goes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viticalia raised a brow for a long moment. “I wasn’t joking. You are free to go. I understand you may not believe me-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya, ya, no that’s not the problem. Okay, maybe a little. But regardless, I think that last stint showed me I could use a little muscle and backup, and like...do Sith get lonely? You could use some company probably, anyhow.” She shook her head quickly, trying for a winning smile and Viticalia met it, at least looking amused enough with the display. Or Vette hoped so at least. She wasn't really sure how those tendrils and ridges affected her expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. You’re free to leave at any time, however. In the meantime, let’s get you some clothes, and get rid of that blasted collar.” Viticalia took up her stride again, and Vette struggled to match her powerful legs. She slowed halfway down the hallway, shortening her steps and Vette breathed a sigh of relief. “Feel free to let me know if there’s anything in particular you need.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line for the elevator cleared as they approached, Imperials standing to the side and only a few testy bounty hunters joining them. Viticalia did not look surprised, even as she made a motion with one hand and the elevator slowly filled. Vette kept quiet until they stepped off on the next level and looked up at Viticalia’s impassive expression. “I know you’re sith but is it...always like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You’ll get used to it.” Her pace was slower this time, and Vette kept up, keeping an eye on the people around them, waiting for someone to say something, or do something, about her presence. No one approached, although there were a few questioning looks. Viticalia seemed unaffected, and the further into the station they got, the more it was clear people were looking at Viticalia and getting out of the way, and not noticing Vette at all. "If you're coming with me, we'll need to get you armour. What sort of weapons are you used to using?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You...are okay with giving me weapons?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time the sharp teeth were in her smile. "I am confident that you couldn't kill me. And if you did, then I deserve it for my weakness."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. Um, I'm good with blaster pistols, and I'm okay with a vibroknife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. You'll need more training then. We'll see if you can handle using a shield generator. They're quite useful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? None of that 'the force will protect me' stuff?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If the will of the force is what guides the galaxy, then we're given tools for a reason." Viticalia tilted her head a little, and her lips twitched up a little. "As far as I'm concerned, the force is a tool, not just a weapon, and it should be used. That doesn't mean other tools don't have their places."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Practical."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I dislike being unprepared. Ah, here." They'd stepped into a marketplace, and Vette shoved her hands into her pockets to keep them to herself. It was probably a bad idea to try and steal around Sith again. Viticalia spoke to the vendor quietly and was handed a bag with metal clinking inside. Vette pretended not to watch her hand over the credits like they meant nothing. "Good. That will take care of the collar. How heavy of armour are you willing to wear?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vette gave her a look and gestured to herself. "I mean, I can not move if you want."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viticalia snorted. "Light armour then. I assume you'll want to choose your own clothes?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That'd be nice."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here. Spend what you need." A card was offered between Viticalia’s taloned fingers and Vette took it hesitantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re serious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea what I could use this for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viticalia hummed, striding to another vendor and looking over the armour with an appraising eye. “If you don’t come find me in a few hours I’ll assume you’ve left and deactivate it. And I know you took one of my comms from my bag.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vendor was looking at her like he was waiting for her to be run through, even though Viticalia had said it with a completely even tone. Vette could only hold very, very still, and hope that it would allow her to blend in with the very drab Imperial decor. Viticalia only continued looking through his wares. “Call me when you’ve finished shopping. The comm channel isn’t limited, and you’re free to use it, by the way, although it will notify me and stop transmission if you attempt to contact anyone with the Republic and it is monitored. Do with that what you will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She deliberately did not make eye contact with Viticalia or the terrified vendor, who was clearly expecting a lightsaber to come out at any second and that he would soon be cleaning her up off his products. “Okay then. Call you in a few hours. Got it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It became very clear very quickly that it was better to stay in Viticalia’s shadow. The vendors assumed she was being sent on errands for some high-ranking Imperial or Sith and were impatient but forthcoming. More annoying was absolutely no one feeling the need to give her the time of day, especially when it came to navigating the busier areas. The derision was something she could taste in the air. It paid well to stay out of kicking range of those well-shined Imperial boots, which she’d learned a long time ago, but it was harder with this many of them around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viticalia did not seem surprised when she finally found her, after having to search around for a little bit to find the place she had told Vette to meet her at over the comm. She looked completely unsurprised that Vette had indeed shown up. “Did you find everything you needed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya. Did my best to max out your card, but I got bored before I succeeded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That close-lipped but legitimate smile had returned. “It’s a family account. You’d be hard-pressed to drain it, but I applaud your attempt. I’ve got us lodging. Shall we?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She managed to ignore the implication for about thirty seconds. “Family account?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My family has a legacy of Sith, and my sister is rather High-ranking in the military sphere.” She offered a free hand. “Would you like me to carry some of that for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ya, that’d be great.” She passed a few of the bags over, and Viticalia took them with ease. She didn’t seem encumbered in the slightest, which made sense since her figure might as well have been chiselled from stone. Vette would have paid good money to cut that figure at certain times- or rather she would have liked to paid someone to cut a similar figure for her and be the muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The area of the station they came to was less heavily populated, and Viticalia used a keycard to let them inside, overlooking the main bustle of the port. Vette stepped into the room and dropped her bags, whistling lowly. “Nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t small, although perhaps moderately sized for someone of Viticalia’s station, but in an area with limited space, it was more than Vette had been expected. There were two beds, and small kitchen and living area, and a personal fresher. All in all, it was spacious and comfortable. She took a few steps inside, twirling slowly, and as she turned she realized Viticalia had taken all of the bags, a few of them floating above her hands, and was duly getting things organized. “Oh, shit, are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright.” A few of the bags were removed from the group, ones that Viticalia had had with her when they met up again, and she tossed them onto the bed furthest from the door. “I’m having proper luggage brought up for your things, as well as my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Thanks.” She took a seat on the bed and watched as Viticalia finished her organizing and immediately began stripping her armour off. “So...about the collar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, yes, one moment.” When she finished the Sith was clad in only a black tank top and cargo pants, but she’d removed her boots and was barefoot. It gave Vette a good view of more of her skin, more purple than some of the other Sith Vette had seen around Korriban, bordering magenta. Across the line of her collarbones, and down her arms the same ridges that appeared on her face and neck followed, and Vette could see similar jewellery to the gold piercings adorned her collarbones and chest. She was...strange to look at. Predatory in a sense, which made sense. But somewhat opposite of the clean, greyed tones and perfection that usually made up Imperial imagery and propaganda. “Here, turn around.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vette did as she was told, turning around, and trying to pretend she hadn’t thought about what Viticalia’s hands could do wrapped around her neck. She was power, all over, and whether it was just her emanating Sithy-ness or the fact that she could probably have snapped Vette’s neck with one hand, the chill as Viticalia touched her was real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The collar came off with little fanfare and Viticalia stepped away, stretching as she tossed the stupid thing in a trash can. “I’m going to freshen up. The fresher is yours after. You can go ahead and order food if you like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Er, ya, alright.” Things were getting a little too comfortable. Or she was being lulled into some false sense of security. Vette watched the Sith go, the door closing behind her and took the commlink she hadn’t asked for back out of her pocket. If she was lucky, she could make the needed changes, and ride out Viticalia’s shadow until there was somewhere much safer to go. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>